1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil additive injection device and method and more specifically to an oil additive injection device having a series of tubular dispensing members utilising compression to force the additive through partially-permeable membrane sidewalls of the dispensing members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Equipment having moving parts, such as pistons, gears, and the like, utilise lubricants to increase the longevity and reliability of the equipment. Examples of equipment utilising lubricants include internal combustion engines, hydraulic equipment, transmissions, differential gears, and the like. The lubricant is degraded by oxidation and sulfur acidification, adversely affecting equipment operation over time. For that reason, it is known to introduce additives, such as anti-oxidants, in order to extend the time between oil filter changes and/or adequately protect the equipment.
One such method of introducing the additive is to contain pellets encapsulating the additive within a dispenser. As an outer shell of the pellets dissolve, the additive is released into the lubricant. The pellets are rice-shaped, having a thickness of about 0.0625-0.125 inches and a length of about 0.3-0.7 inches, and comprises about 83-90% ethylene propylene polypropylene with a specific gravity of about 0.9 and a Shore D hardness of about 70, and about 10-17% additives comprising a combination of dispersing agent, lubricant, and detergent neutralizer. The polypropylene dissolves in above-ambient temperature oil to release the additives therefrom.
A second such method entraps the additive within a fibrous material. The fibrous material is encapsulated within a container. The lubricant passes through the fibrous material within the container. The additive is introduced to the lubricant as the fibrous material dissolves. Alternately, the pellets above are entrapped within the fibrous material, releasing the additive as the outer shell of the pellets dissolve.
A reoccurring issue plaguing the industry is the build up of sludge. The sludge congregates in nooks and crannies of the lubrication system. The filter and additive devices are prone to sludge buildup by nature of the device. The device has a high occurrence of corners and other surfaces that attract sludge. Another issue is flow resistance resulting from impingement created by the features within the filter and additive devices.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective construction of an oil reclamation device that neutralizes sulfur acidification and oxidation. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of a detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.